


Complete

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sehun’s had a rough day, there are four people who always make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is all jenn's fault tbh :

It might not make sense to most people, but it makes sense to them--and that's all that's ever mattered. The five of them, they just work. It isn't easy by any means, and there are still times when it gets really bad, when it feels like maybe this is the moment when something will finally crack, crumble, when someone will finally call it quits. Those days are the worst but Sehun's glad that they're few and far between, that despite the bubbling anger and bouts of jealousy, they make it through, they figure it out. Together. Always together.

Sehun likes it best when they're all together. When Jongin asks him what it's like having four boyfriends, Sehun always easily says "happy." He doesn't have to think about it. Honestly, he's never felt more loved, than knowing he has not one, but four people, four special people who share his life with him. It's how he feels right now, even if it's just Lu Han that's with him, lying beside him in their large bed, a leg thrown over Sehun's as he uses Sehun's chest as a table for his phone and plays a loud game.

It's been a long day and all Sehun wants is to lie in bed with his boyfriend and not worry about anything. Lu Han had just laughed when Sehun dragged himself in around an hour ago and collapsed face-first in bed, but he'd patted the spot next to him and kissed him softly on the cheek when Sehun whined for attention, affection. "Bad day?" Lu Han asked, smoothing a hand through Sehun's hair, pushing it out of his face. It's gotten really long, constantly in his eyes, and Sehun should get it cut but the rest of them--they like it, pulling it when they kiss him, or when Minseok fucks him behind, and well. Sehun can just pin it back when he can't see during his dance routines. It's fine. And it's nice like this, when Lu Han pets him.

“The worst," Sehun answered, "Our instructor changed the routine on us last minute and now we have to learn half the dance all over again and Taemin sprained his ankle so we might have to find a replacement and--"

"Shhh," Lu Han whispered into his ear and Sehun took a deep breath and quieted down, pushing aside all those thoughts and instead focusing on the warmth of his boyfriend and the fact that he's home. Safe. Content.

Lu Han didn't push after that, didn't say anything, just let Sehun rest and busied himself with his phone, and Sehun's glad that he doesn't have to keep talking, that Lu Han doesn't expect a conversation. They can both be extremely talkative when they want to be, can go on and on for hours and drive Minseok crazy, but right now it's nice like this. Sehun can hear Baekhyun and Yixing in the other room, Baekhyun's voice filtering through the walls as he sings something new they must be working on. There's the sound of Yixing's guitar, too, a little softer, and Sehun closes his eyes and enjoys it, even if the incessant sounds from Lu Han's game drowns out the music. He's glad they're home, too, and eagerly waits for them to come out when they're done working.

It doesn't take long, maybe another ten minutes, and then Baekhyun is in the doorway, grinning as he exclaims, "Sehun! You're home!" and practically flings himself onto the bed, right on top of Lu Han.

"Watch it!" Lu Han says, elbowing Baekhyun off him, but Baekhyun is like a leech, clinging and pulling Lu Han off of Sehun. "You made me lose." He pouts at Baekhyun over his shoulder and Baekhyun's grin gets more pronounced, unrepentant.

"Play later," Baekhyun says, yanking Lu Han's phone out of his hands and as they squabble, Yixing walks into the room, dressed in jeans and a loose tank-top that has Sehun eyeing his chest instinctively. He laughs at Baekhyun and Lu Han but easily climbs into bed when Sehun reaches out for him, and doesn't mind Sehun curling up against his body, trying to make himself a little smaller to fit better. Sehun loves the height advantage he has on all of his boyfriends, how easy it is to wrap his arms around tiny Minseok from behind when he's cooking or cage Baekhyun up against a wall when he fucks him, but he also likes how they accommodate him when he wants to be pampered. Yixing's the best for it, always happy to let Sehun koala-cling, and right now is no different. He kisses Sehun's forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and Sehun's heart is full to brim, with all the love he feels.

It only grows more when Baekhyun's there, positioning himself behind Sehun and notching his chin over his shoulder. "Hey, who said you could cuddle without me?" he demands.

" _Us_ ," Lu Han corrects, and there's fingers poking into his side, making Sehun squeal.

"Stop that," Sehun says, swatting an arm back and most likely hitting Baekhyun instead of Lu Han from the way Baekhyun yelps. They're all laughing, though, and it gets so much louder when it's the four of them, especially when Baekhyun is around, but Sehun loves it. Loves the sound of Yixing and Lu Han chatting in Mandarin, loves the whiny edge of Baekhyun's tone because he doesn't understand any of it, loves the proud look in Yixing's eyes when Sehun says, "You should study harder," in Mandarin, too, and loves the narrow-eyed look Baekhyun gives him before he's slipping fingers up Sehun's shirt and pinching his nipples.

Somehow, after all the tickling and teasing and tumbling around in bed, they manage to curl up together easily, fitting like puzzle pieces. The only thing missing is Minseok, but a quick glance at the alarm clock tells Sehun he should be home any minute. Yixing and Lu Han are still talking quietly and Baekhyun is drawing little circles with his fingers against Sehun's stomach and if he doesn't let up soon, their cuddling might turn into something else entirely. Not that he thinks any of them would mind that, but Sehun isn't really interested in sex right now, not when he just wants to rest.

Luckily, the sound of the front door opening draws Baekhyun's attention away, perking up like a puppy waiting for Minseok to appear. Sehun hears him shuffling around down the hall, and then he's there, stopping in the doorway to take the four of them in, a tiny exasperated sigh escaping his lips even as he starts to smile.

"Is this all you do when I’m not here?" he asks, eyeing them.

"Yes," says Baekhyun and Lu Han together, and Yixing's soft chuckle blows warm air against Sehun's hair.

"Join us," Sehun adds, putting a little plea into his voice, and he makes grabbing motions with his free hand that isn't tucked under Yixing's torso.

"I need a shower," Minseok says, shaking his head. He sets his bag down gently by the foot of the bed and runs a hand through his hair. "I stink of hospital."

"Like we're not already used to that," Lu Han says with a roll of his eyes. Being at the one end of their pile, it's easier to him to get up and grab Minseok by the elbow and pull him down. Minseok, despite his initial refusal, goes easily, and lets himself get pushed right into the middle, with Sehun and Baekhyun on either side of him. “There!" Lu Han crows, clearly proud of himself, and Minseok reaches over Baekhyun to pull on his ear.

"Just rest for a little bit, okay?" Yixing says to Minseok. "Sehun had a bad day."

Sehun squirms a little when Minseok looks at him, having not expected Yixing to bring it up even though Sehun didn't stop Lu Han from mentioning it when he vaguely heard them talking about it in Mandarin a while ago. But then he decides to just milk it for what it's worth and nods, jutting out his lower lip. "That's right," he says, "Pity me."

"I think you've been getting enough of that already," Minseok says, glancing at Yixing pointedly, and he finally lets go of Lu Han's ear, ignoring his cry of relief while Baekhyun laughs unhelpfully. "But all right," he concedes, sinking back against the bed more comfortably. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Sehun says softly and Minseok nods, sliding a hand between them to lace his fingers with Sehun's, and now, with all of them here, Sehun feels most complete.

Sehun's not sure how long they all lie there together, but by the time Minseok starts complaining that it's too hot, that he seriously needs a shower, Yixing's fallen asleep next to Sehun, his arm over Sehun's waist, and Lu Han is gently threading his fingers through Baekhyun's hair as Baekhyun makes those tiny little puppy noises of his and falls deeper into slumber. Sehun isn't tired enough to sleep so he watches as Minseok wriggles his way out of the grasp Baekhyun has around him and he's smirking a little in amusement by the time Minseok stumbles off the bed.

"You could've helped pry him off me," Minseok says when he notices Sehun's look.

"Don't wanna move," Sehun whines petulantly and Minseok leans over the edge of the bed to tickle the bottom of Sehun's foot. Sehun jerks away, giggling, and knees Baekhyun in the thigh. Baekhyun makes an annoyed noise but doesn't wake, and Lu Han shoots Sehun a look. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Shhh," Lu Han says, nodding toward Yixing, and Sehun quickly quiets down, not wanting to wake either of his boyfriends. "Come back to bed," Lu Han says to Minseok, but Minseok is shaking his head, already pulling off his clothes and tossing them into the closet hamper.

"Shower," Minseok says firmly. He eyes Lu Han, then Sehun. "You can join me if you'd like."

Sehun stares at the inviting lines of Minseok's abs and considers it, but in the end, laziness and Yixing's warmth win out. "Another time," he says, but Lu Han is eagerly sliding out of bed, giving Baekhyun a gentle nudge toward Sehun, who reaches out of him easily, presses his lips to the top of his head.

"We'll make dinner afterward, okay?" Minseok says, leaning over Yixing to kiss Sehun on the lips, and when Sehun whines, he gives him another.

"Okay," Sehun says, smiling as Minseok kisses Yixing's cheek, swiping his hair from his face, and reaches across them to pinch Baekhyun's nose until Baekhyun splutters and flails, gasping. Minseok’s laugh rings in their room long after Lu Han's dragged him to shower, and Baekhyun is grumbling into Sehun's neck as he hooks his leg over Sehun's hip.

Sehun, wrapped up in the middle, closes his eyes, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> xiuhun is something new to me and so is writing polyamorous relationships but i wanted to challenge this and the image of sexiuhanbaekxing snuggle pile just wouldn't leave my head!! so i hope u enjoyed even though it's short~ 
> 
> thank u for reading! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


End file.
